


Joe Keery and Finn

by brbgettingwine



Series: Bill Skarsgard fics. [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Stranger Things RPF
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Underage - Freeform, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbgettingwine/pseuds/brbgettingwine
Summary: Your wish is our command and here is this request fic done. Finn heads over to Joe's house for a Stranger Things reading...(not with Bill but a part of that entire trash universe)





	Joe Keery and Finn

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is underage smut, if you don't like it, don't read it and save yourself the damn heartache.
> 
> (Request) enjoy darling ;)

It had been six months since Jack and Finn had gotten together. Six months of secret movie dates, holding hands for the hidden paparazzi, and lots of sex. It was wonderful, for the most part…

“I can't come over Saturday babe, I told you.” Finn said and Jack rolled his eyes. 

“Why not?”

“Because I have a read through at Joe’s house.” he said arguing back. They had been watching a movie at Jack’s house when plans to come over again came up. 

“Fine.” Jack said passively. 

“Babe, season three is coming out soon, everyone is going to be there, I can't miss it, I'm in this season a lot.” He tried to justify missing a make out session. 

“I know, I know.” 

“We still have tonight.” He said smirking moving to sit on top of his tiny boyfriend. The tiny boyfriend who hated being called small. 

Jack put his hands on his hips underneath his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“I know I know…” Jack smirked repeating himself, this time in a more playful tone. 

The week went by fast, and the boys saw each other almost every day. The tabloids loved them together. They were icons. As annoying as it was, Finn did like Jack a lot, so he didn't mind. Walking up to his costars house he knocked on the door, looking at all his friends’ cars. Tonight was going to be fun. 

“Finn! Hey buddy!” Joe yanked open the door and smiled wide at his costar. “Come in, come in, the gangs all here.” They walked into the living room of the house where all the others were seated in chairs and the sofa. 

“So, now that we’re all here, let’s get started.”

They all got right down to business and read through the script, working out kinks, laughing with each other. It was really nice to be all back together. The kids had all really grown up, Joe noticed with a smile.

Finn sat next to Joe, and Noah, his best friend from the set. Not that he didn't love all of the characters, they were all amazing and close friends of his. When people started leaving Finn didn't really want to leave, it was only 10 o'clock and the night was still so young. Saying goodbye to Caleb and Gaeton, Finn smiled, he was the only one left. He stretched, showing a bit of his stomach. 

“I'm almost as tall as you now, Keery.” Finn said smirking. 

Joe turned to look at Finn, properly look him up and down. The boy was much taller and he wore it well. He had to admit, the kid had gotten actually attractive, he wasn’t just cute anymore.

“Is that so? What are we going to do about you Wolfhard...”

“I bet I could take you down.” He said cocky as ever. He hadn't meant to say it, but the thought piped in his head and he couldn't help the amount of excitement that came with the idea of pinning Joe Keery to the ground. With a smirk on his face he waited for Joe to accept his challenge so he could jump on him. 

“You think you could take me.. Oh you’re on.” Joe narrowed his eyes and readied his stance. He held his arms out and grinned at Finn, “well come on then.”

Finn ran towards him, tackling him to the ground. They wrestled for a bit before Finn was finally pinned to the ground. 

“Damnit! Fine I give!” he said bitterly. He hated not winning, but being pinned was possibly better than pinning him. With Joe’s legs on either side of him he smirked and arched his back a little, whimpering. 

“Why are you so strong…”

Joe wasn’t that new to this game, he knew what Finn was trying to do. He raised an eyebrow as he felt the boy’s body arch up into him. 

“Because i’m older than you dummy.” Joe decided to purposefully not respond to Finn’s desires just yet. 

Finn groaned internally. Why was he being so dense. He got one hand free, keeping the other pinned, and used it to run his hand up and down his arm. 

“So you’re strong...so what, I could get out of this if I wanted.” He said wiggling more, letting his shirt ride up a bit showing off the top of his boxers. 

“ugh!” he huffed pouting a bit. 

Joe rolled his eyes at Finn’s childish antics. He took one of his hands and caught both of the boy’s wrists holding them tightly. 

“Oh yeah?” Then while maintaining eye contact he said very slowly, “you know, it's a shame I get with your sister in the show, kinda wish it was you.” He ground his hips down into Finn’s to emphasize his words.

Finn’s eyes went a bit wide at his words and he made a small noise when he moved his hips. “I...I don't think Steve is gay...are you?” he asked, his voice much softer than usual. He moved his hips a little to rub up against him as well. 

Joe smirked, “I think we both go both ways.” He dipped his head down and ran his nose along Finn’s slender neck. Then he nipped at the boys ear and murmured, “you sure this is what you want, Wolfhard?”

Finn tilted his head to the side and bit his lip when he bit his ear. With a smirk, one that Joe couldn't see, he then went back to looking as innocent as possible. Turning his head so he was looking his friend in the eyes.

“Fuck me…” was all he said, quietly, but very clear. 

Joe had to do a double take and pulled back slightly to look at Finn with surprise. The innocence in his features in juxtaposition with his vulgar request was one of the hottest things the man had heard in awhile. Almost immediately he recovered. So that was how Finn wanted it. 

“Damn you have grown up haven’t you.” He leaned down and caught Finn’s mouth in a lazy kiss which he slowly deepened.

Finn was having none of this slow shit. It was nice, but if he wanted slow he could go back to Jack. Oh shit. Jack. His boyfriend. Joe bit his lip and suddenly all logical thought went out the window. Finn moved his body up to be pressed up against Joe’s and he sighed into the kiss, begging to have his arms loose, but damn if having them pinned wasn’t super sexy. 

“Joe…” he sighed, pulling back wanting to kiss at his neck. Or pull his shirt off, or anything, just more. He wanted more. 

“Mm, need something?” Joe smirked at Finn’s eagerness. He did let go of the boy’s wrists though and pulled his own shirt over his head. Moving back, he lifted up the hem of the boy’s shirt and yanked it off as well throwing it beside them.

“Yeah, you to stop fucking around and take me.” Finn said and ran his hands down Joe’s stomach, grabbing his belt loops and pulling their body’s together. He used his nails to scrape Joe’s back, trying to get the young man to get the picture, that he could be rough with him. 

Joe growled at the nails on his back and bent down to bite at Finn’s neck, slamming his head down onto the floor by his hair. The boy wanted it hard and messy? Joe was happy to provide. 

He reached down and unzipped Finn’s jeans. Instead of touching his already hard cock though, the man teased his fingers lightly along the hem of his boxers as he sucked dark marks into Finn’s skin just below the neckline of his shirt. The last thing they needed was unwanted press.

He moaned as his head hit the floor, the dull ache was so good. He had talked with someone previously about how he prefered dull pain to sharp pain, who was that…?

With an exasperated sigh Finn growled and used the timing to his advantage and flipped them over so he was on top. Moving to kiss at his neck and down his chest, he dragged his nails down his chest, and undid Joe’s pants as he lowered himself. 

“If you won’t fuck my ass, the least you can do is fuck my mouth.” He said and pulled his pants down in a sharp tug with a smirk. 

Joe chuckled and sat up on his elbows, he lifted his hips and let Finn pull off his pants. 

“Well I’m not stopping you.” He said with a grin. He would get around to fucking the boy without a doubt but who would turn down a blowjob from that mouth first.

Finn dipped his head down and licked a stripe up his cock and started by sucking the head a bit. After a while he started moving his head down farther and farther until he was taking all of him in, gagging on it a bit, he forced himself to stay there, it was always impressive to people how well he could manage his gag reflex. He took his hand and started pumping his cock as he bobbed his head up and down. He was a natural with a cock in his mouth. 

Joe let his head hang back for a moment. It felt so unbelievably good. Moaning he looked back down at Finn and then reached a hand down to tangle it in his curls. He watched as the boy bobbed his head, expertly gagging himself each time he went down. “The fuck did you learn how to do this. Damn, Finn, yes.” 

He let the boy work on his dick for a few more minutes, each moment feeling better than the next. He didn’t want to come before fucking the boy though so he pulled Finn up, ignoring his whines of protest and left to get some lube from the bathroom. When he came back he found Finn still kneeling on the carpet, shirtless, swollen lipped and flushed. 

“God, you’re something else.” He set the lube down and undid Finn’s pants completely and pulled them off then pulled the boy to his feet. 

“Hands against the wall.” His tone left no room for argument.

“Mmmm yes sir.” Finn said playfully, testing the waters. If he liked it they could play with that too, but if not then he was just being a little shit. “I’ve had practice.” He said as he got up. Putting his hands on the wall and shaking his ass like they were at a club he smiled proud of himself. He knew everyone wanted him, and this just solidified his thought. 

“Sir huh?” He nudged apart Finn’s legs and wondered what he meant by ‘practice’.. or who he meant. The boy couldn’t be more than 16 years old. Jesus Christ.. he shook his head and ignored the thought that he was a decade older than the boy and popped open the cap. He coated his fingers and pushed one into the boy’s ass, twisting his finger and pushing it in and out when he got a positive response.

“Fuck yes, yes...oh god…” Finn let his head fall against the wall and he arched his back, sticking his ass as far out as he could. He nodded his head, trying to tell Joe that he could take another finger, he just wanted his dick, now, but he needed some sort of prep. 

Joe took the hint and inserted another finger and then after a moment he added another. Deciding that Finn was probably ready he took his fingers and lubed up his cock before spinning Finn around and lifting one of his legs up and wrapping it around his waist. Then lifted under his other thigh and settled the incredibly light boy around his hips securely. He grinned at Finn’s expression displaying how much he was already falling apart, and shoved himself all the way in.

“Oh god, Joe!” Finn moaned loudly and nodded, biting his lip, he couldn’t stand it, it felt so good. He was in heaven, this, this was where he belonged. He loved that Joe could pick him up, no one had ever picked him up before, and it was super hot. He fell onto his dick and he could feel it inside him and it was amazing. 

“Fuuuck.” Joe hissed and let his head fall on Finn’s shoulder as he slammed him back against the wall and fucked up into him at a bruising pace. 

Looking up at the boy’s blissed out face he had the overwhelming urge to mark him. He bit hard down on Finn’s collarbone and sucked at the skin causing a fresh bruise to bloom to the surface.

“Shit, shit, shit, Joe…” Fin wrapped his arms around his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. He was so close already, usually he was good about lasting longer, but this position, mixed with it being Joe Keery, and the biting on his neck, all he needed really was a little something extra and he would be gone. Hopefully Joe was as close as he was. 

Joe noticed Finn getting more desperate and twisted a hand in his hair. He pulled hard and then moved to bite along the other side of his neck at the same time. He let go with his mouth briefly to growl in Finn’s ear. “Not yet.” He fucked up into the boy harder, chasing his own close orgasm and resumed biting. 

Finn gasped and started to plead. He was so close and Joe’s hand in his hair was exactly what he needed. 

“Please...please I’ll do anything, just let me come please.” He begged Joe, rocking his hips on his dick to try and get him off as fast as possible. Anything to be allowed to come. He never thought that denial was something he was into, and it was definitely new, and not something he would want all the time, but it was hot in its own right. Joe deciding when he got to come, that was hot enough to push him over the edge alone. He started to beg again, only to lose his words, starting to mumble incoherent sounds that came out mixed with moans. 

Finn losing it while writhing around on his cock was one of the hottest things Joe had ever seen and suddenly he was coming. He bit down hard at the junction of Finn’s neck to keep from being too loud and filled the boy up.

Feeling Joe’s come inside him was the last straw, he couldn’t hold back anymore, he had to come, and he did. Hard. He arched his back against the wall, letting his head hang loose wherever Joe moved it. He had only come this hard once before, and it was the first time Bill ever choked him. It was incredible. He couldn’t talk, and he certainly couldn’t stand. He could barely not shake it felt so good. 

“Hngg….” He made a noise, and looked to Joe with a soft smile.

Joe gently put Finn down and went to get paper towels before heading to the couch to clean them both up.

Finn stumbled to the couch on wobbly legs, and sat down, looking over to the giant decorative mirror and saw the bruises on his neck. How was he supposed to see Jack now? Jack. His boyfriend, his loving, wonderful, sexy boyfriend. Jesus… looking over to Joe who was now wiping him down, he looked back to the mirror. 

“Did you have to make them so dark?” He said quietly, mostly to himself. 

“What?” Joe looked up, “Oh sorry.” He traced a finger over the hickies. “You can wear a scarf for the paps right?” Joe got up to throw away the soiled towels before tugging back on his pants and tossing Finn his.

“Yeah, but what am I supposed to tell Jack?” He said pulling his pants on slowly. Buttoning them he noticed himself in the mirror. He was looking good now a days. His hip bones stuck out a bit, but the predominant feature was definitely the hickies on his neck and shoulders. 

Joe stopped in his tracks, confused. “Jack Dylan Grazer? What about him?” He shrugged. “He alright?”

“Yeah he’s good, we’re still dating is the thing. I’m supposed to see him tomorrow, I’ll just tell him I don’t feel good or something.” He said with a shrug looking around the room for his shirt. 

Joe stood stock still. So Finn was in a relationship.

“ _ What? _ ” Joe tilted his head to the side and he glared at this boy, this  _ child _ who was standing shirtless in his living room. “You didn't think to fucking mention that you’re not single!? God i’m a fuckint idiot. And how could you!” Joe was suddenly fuming, cheating was a big no for him and now he was an accomplice. “I’m not a fucking side-hoe Finn! What about that poor boy, fuck!” He was pacing now.

Finn hadn’t expected Joe to explode on him. He didn’t like it. He did not like Joe mad. 

“I, I know you’re not a side thing...but I...I don’t know, I wasn’t thinking about Jack, I was thinking about you.” He said, opting out to mention how hot he was, because even he could tell now was not the time. 

“Why do you care so much, I didn’t cheat on you? And I don’t plan on telling Jack, so no one will get hurt.” He said trying to defend himself. 

“No fuck you. No. Have you ever been cheated on you immature fucking child? Tell Jack. Or I might have to.” He threw Finn his shirt and pointed at the door. “Get out of my house.” Joe sighed, suddenly exhausted, “come find me when you're single.”

Finn couldn’t believe what was happening right now, he never expected Joe to do something like this. Kicking him out of the house? 

“Seriously? You’re going to kick me out? Fine…” He said, not even mentioning the telling Jack thing. He didn’t want to beg this way. Putting his shirt and shoes back on he grabbed his keys and headed out, slamming the front door. Walking to his car he headed back to his house. 

Avoiding all family he went straight to his room and shut the door for the night. Surely he wouldn’t tell him. 

 


End file.
